The Girlfriend from San Francisco
by coral2000
Summary: Nobody believes that Percy has a beautiful girlfriend from San Francisco... until she shows up one day. Percabeth .


Of all the boys at Goode High School, Percy Jackson was undeniably the hottest. But he wouldn't date anyone because he had a supposed "girlfriend at San Francisco."

"We met at a summer camp," he would explain to his friends from swim team (which he was the captain and star of). "She was curly blond hair and bright gray eyes, and she's so smart. You guys should meet her sometime."

Nobody would believe him about her. They were all sure he just made her up so he could gently turn down the girls that asked him out, which happened to be over half the girls in the school. Every time he was asked, he acted flustered and let them down gently, even when Holly suggested they go out sometime… every day. And everyone knew she just used every guy she had ever "gone out with."

One day, Percy was zoned out in his English class, while his stepdad, Paul Blofis wrote on the board. His best friend, Aurora, watched him silently, hoping he wouldn't notice his huge crush on her. Of course he wouldn't, he was totally oblivious to everything, but that was just part of his cuteness.

Then, the door opened and in stepped a beautiful girl. She had a slim, athletic figure, with tanned, perfect skin and sparkling gray eyes. Her golden blond, curly hair spilled out from her loose ponytail to frame her angular, yet delicate face.

Everyone in the room stared at her. Even Percy was shaken out of his stupor and stared at her with wide eyes, Aurora noticed jealously. Suddenly, Brian Smith, the most popular guy in school other than Percy, wolf-whistled and everyone started catcalling and whistling in appreciation. The girl's face grew steely and hard, but she ignored them and walked up to the teacher.

"Oh, Annabeth. Class is just about to end. Why don't you take a seat at my desk while we finish up?" suggested Mr. Blofis, smiling warmly at her. The class sat in stunned confusion.

The girl who must've been Annabeth grinned back at him. "Sure. Thanks, Mr. Blofis."

"Paul," he corrected.

She smiled, and nodded. "Sorry. Paul." She sat down gingerly at his desk and turned her attention to him as he resumed his lecture. The class fell back to its normal lull of boredom, but most of the interest had strayed from passing notes and using phones under the table to the gorgeous blond sitting at the front of the class.

When the bell rang for dismissal, guys were already planning how to "accidentally" catch up with her in the hallways or just straight up talk to her, when Percy ran up to her, picked her up, and spun her around. The class grew completely still as she laughed; ringing laughter which bounced off the walls and sounded like wind chimes.

"Missed you, Wise Girl," Percy said to her, setting her down but keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her waist.

She grinned, her face lighting up. "You too, Seaweed Brain." He pecked her on the cheek and both their smiles widened as they walked out together.

Brian Smith's face twisted into a scowl as he roughly shoved his things into his backpack.

Across the room, Holly was doing the same thing. How could she have known the stupid girlfriend was real, and pretty too? But the girl wasn't pretty as her… nobody was. So how could she be beaten by that blond?

Aurora packed her things slowly. Her heart was shattered, but tears weren't spilling. She had sort of known "Annabeth" existed all along- Percy wasn't a liar. But she had hoped… She supposed it was foolish now. She was stupid to think Percy ever belonged to her… him as hers.

One look at their faces, and she knew she could never compete with Annabeth. Annabeth had stolen Percy's heart and vice versa. Aurora was just the girl in the background, who had deluded herself into thinking she could ever come in between true love.

She straightened. Now was time to take life into her own hands. Her goal now wasn't to win over Percy; it was to find someone as perfect for her as Annabeth was to her best friend, and nothing else, Percy.


End file.
